Minor Fictional Human Characters in the Worldwar Tetralogy
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in the Worldwar franchise. These characters are identified by name, but play at best a peripheral role in the series. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. =Humans= Aloysius (In the Balance) Aloysius was a human prisoner of the Race held in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered Aloysius among other people on his cross-country journey in 1942.In the Balance, pg. 425-428, PB. Moisei Apfelbaum (Striking the Balance) Moisei Apfelbaum was a colonel in the Soviet Red Army. He was a skinny, middle-aged man who wore steel-rimmed glasses. He was of Jewish descent. In 1944, he served as a clerk for Colonel Skriabin at a gulag outside Petrozvodsk.Striking the Balance, pg. 393. It was here that he met prisoner David Nussboym, who agreed to act as a translator between the camp administrators and the Lizard prisoners.Ibid., pg. 394. However, Apfelbaum and Skribian used the threat of losing that position to convince Nussboym to denounce fellow prisoner Ivan Fyodorov.Ibid., pg. 394-395. In an act of revenge, Nussboym later denounced Apfelbaum.Ibid. pg. 471-472. Archie (Upsetting the Balance) Archie was an orderly at a military hospital in Chicago during the Battle of Chicago.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 152. He tended to Mutt Daniels when Daniels was injured. Daniels suspected Archie was a homosexual, which made Daniels uncomfortable, but as Archie was effective as a caretaker, Daniels kept his discomfort to himself.Ibid., pg. 153. Michael Arenswald (ItB) Michael Arenswald (d. 1942) was part of the engineering detachment of the German Heavy Artillery Battalion Dora. He was part of an attack on a pair of the Race's ships which had landed on southern steppe of the Soviet Union, successfully destroying the 67th Emperor Sohrheb and the 56th Emperor Jossano. They were able to get off six shots in all before the Race bombed the train carrying them.In the Balance, pgs. 83-88. Avram (Worldwar) Klaus Bauer (ItB) Klaus Bauer (d. 1942) was the hull gunner in Heinrich Jäger's tank. While he was able to escape the tank during a battle with the Race, Bauer went missing shortly after, and was presumed killed.In the Balance, pg. 60. Beck Douglas Bell (ItB) Douglas Bell was a bomb-aimer in George Bagnall's RAF bomber crew, and participated in the aborted World War II and the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. His missions, including an air raid on CologneIn the Balance, pg. 14, PB. and on a Lizard ship in FranceIbid., pg. 73. made him very attractive to Sylvia, a barmaid at the White Horse Inn.Ibid., pgs. 184-186. Benjamin Berkowitz (UtB) Benjamin "Ben" Berkowitz was a Jewish psychiatrist. He was a captain in the United States Army during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3, stationed at Hot Springs, Arkansas. He originally hailed from New York.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 83. Berkowitz explained to Sam Yeager the differences he'd observed between the Race and humans. Berkowitz believed that one of the basic principles of Freudian analysis, sexual selection, led humans to be innovators. Humans could mate more or less at will. The Race on the other hand, had periodic mating seasons. Their lack of sex drive, Berkowitz believed, was heavily related to their lack of innovation, evidenced in the invasion. Berkowitz also shared with Yeager of Straha's (who was self-exiled to the Americans) revelation of a Race probe that was sent to Earth in the 12th century, which led the Race to believe Earth would be much easier to conquer. (Upon learning this, Yeager stated with amusement that the Race had expected to be fighting "King Arthur and Richard the Lion-Hearted"). When Yeager questioned as to why the Race, who had expected to face medieval knights, would bring a large amount of military hardware, Berkowitz quoted Straha: "You do not go to war without enough tools to win. This is what we had thought".Ibid., pgs. 168-171. Beulah Ludwig Bieberback (Down to Earth) Ludwig Bieberback was the German ambassador to the Race in the early 1960s. In 1964, he met with Fleetlord Atvar to express his country's anger at the Race's scrutiny of Germany. As the Race had become aware of the German military buildup along the border with Poland, Atvar warned Bieberback that any attack on Poland would be met with force. While Bieberback denied any such planned attack, he did reassert Germany's right to defend itself. The meeting quickly bogged down into a series of mutual threats, and Bieberback took his leave.Down to Earth, pgs. 291-293. Atvar generally preferred Ambassador Bieberback to his predecessor, Joachim von Ribbentrop; Bieberback seemed to understand the world he lived in, and he could speak the language of the Race.Ibid., pg. 291. Oskar Birkenfeld Boleslaw Martin Borcke Liz Brock (Aftershocks) Liz Brock (d 1965) was the Lewis and Clark 's leading expert in electrolyzing ice found in the asteroid belt to produce oxygen and hydrogen which could be used for fuel and air supply aboard the vessel. She died of liver cancer in 1965.Aftershocks, pgs. 89-90. Nathan Brodsky (ItB) Nathan Brodsky was a Jewish worker at the Warsaw airport after the Race first occupied Poland. He also learned much of the Race's language. In 1942, he informed Mordechai Anielewicz of the Race's plan to attack Ploesti, Romania in an effort to deprive Germany of oil. Anielewicz warned the proper German authorities.In the Balance, pgs. 477-478. Dr. Burkett (ItB) Dr. Burkett was a biology professor at the University of Chicago when the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded Earth in 1942. When American forces captured several Lizard prisoners of war, Dr. Burkett met with some of them, including Ullhass and Ristin, in his office to study their biology. Barbara Larssen briefly worked as his secretary, and in this capacity, she met her future husband, soldier Sam Yeager, who escorted the prisoners to and from Burkett's office.In the Balance, pgs. 228-230, pb. Burkett was dismayed when he learned that Enrico Fermi had custody of the Lizard POWs the following day.Ibid., pg. 232. Jake Calhoun Casimir Casimir was a Polish labourer who headed a work-gang that was instrumental in building a landing area for shuttlecraft for Nesseref. This was hampered by Casimir's lack of proper Race-language skills. Chaim Otto Chase (ItB) Otto Chase was a cement worker from Dixon, Illinois. When his place of employment was destroyed by the Race's Conquest Fleet in 1942, he enlisted in the United States Army.In the Balance, pg. 66. He saw combat against the Lizards with Sam Yeager and Mutt Daniels. Yeager convinced Chase of the value of treating captured Lizards humanely as prisoners of war.Ibid., pgs. 154-159. Horace Chung Colonel Collins (ItB) Collins was a United States Army colonel. He took custody of the Lizard prisoners of war captured by Sam Yeager and Mutt Daniels. He also accepted Yeager as a volunteer to help study the POWs, and gave promotions to all the soldiers in the unit.In the Balance, pgs. 156-160, PB. Yakov Danskoi Daphne (ItB) Daphne was a barmaid at the White Horse Inn, in Dover, England. Although both Jerome Jones and David Goldfarb persued Daphne and her fellow barmaid Sylvia, the two women preferred RAF pilots to radar operators, despite Jones and Goldfarb's best efforts.Ibid., pgs. 181-185, generally. By 1943, Daphne no longer worked at the White Horse Inn. Rumor had it that she was pregnant.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 409, PB. She was fondly remembered by George Bagnall's crew as they made their way home from Pskov.Striking the Balance, pg. 392. David (ItB) David was the son of a Jewish fighter living in Warsaw, Poland. He and a young woman named Leah acted as decoys, standing in for Reuven and Rivka Russie, respectively, thus allowing the mother and her son to escape from the Race when Moishe Russie refused to broadcast propaganda for them.In the Balance, pgs. 340-341. Linda de la Rosa Tom de la Rosa Doc Colonel Doi (ItB) Doi was a colonel in the Imperial Japanese Army. He interrogated Teerts about the Race's air-war tactics. He also assured Teerts that Japan's notions about the afterlife, of all of those on Earth, were the only correct ones.In the Balance'', pgs. 303-306. Hans Dölger Kevin Donlan (ItB, TtB) '''Kevin Donlan was a young private in the United States Army.In the Balance, pg. 439. He served with Mutt Daniels in Illinois in the fight against the Race's Conquest Fleet.Ibid., pgs. 439-441. He participated in General George Patton's winter counter-offensive in 1942.Ibid., pgs. 483-484. During a battle in early 1943, Donlan lost his left foot to an explosion.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 246-248. Donnelly (StB) '''Donnelly' was part of a U.S. Army bomb disposal unit. He and his colleagues examined an unexploded shell dropped by the Race during the Battle of Chicago. He confirmed for his superior officer, as well as Mutt Daniels, who was also present, that the bomb was a dud.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 221-222. Eddie (Second Contact) Eddie was a pitcher in a soft-ball league in 1962. He and Major Sam Yeager were teammates. After a game one day, the young pitcher asked what Yeager though would happen when the Race's Colonization Fleet arrived. Yeager stated that humanity would be doing its best to make sure it wasn't the bloodiest day in history.Second Contact, pgs. 6-7, PB. Edie Wolfgang Eschenbach Sam Finkelstein (ItB) Dr. Sam Finkelstein treated the wounded Lizard prisoners of war captured by Sam Yeager. Colonel Collins took special note of the fact that Finkelstein was a Jew. Both Yeager and Finkelstein were briefly amused by the fact that they shared the same first name.In the Balance, pgs. 158-160. Reverend Fleischer (A) Reverend Fleischer was a Protestant clergyman in Los Angeles, California. He officiated at the wedding of Jonathan and Karen Yeager in 1966.Aftershocks, pgs. 587-588, PB. Bertha Fleishman Fred (ItB) Fred was a human prisoner of the Race held in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered Fred among other people on his cross-country journey in 1942.In the Balance, pg. 425-428, PB. Friedrich Fritz Stefan Fuchs (ItB) Stefan Fuchs (d. 1942) was the loader in Heinrich Jäger's tank at the outset of the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. He was trapped in the tank when it was hit during a battle with the Race.In the Balance, pgs. 57-59. Ivan Fyodorov George (Worldwar) Giordano Saul Goldfarb (Itb) Saul Goldfarb was David Goldfarb's father. Saul and his wife had fled Poland prior to World War II. He had urged his family to do the same in 1938, but no one else did.In the Balance, pg. 22, PB. Colonel Goldschmidt (Homeward Bound) Colonel Goldschmidt was given the task of informing Sam Yeager that Yeager could neither contact any Lizards or travel Race-held territories upon Yeager's return to Earth in the 21st Century. Goldschmidt informed Yeager that the United States government was concerned that Yeager could expose state secrets such as Faster Than Light technology. This was based on Yeager's decision to tell the Race of America's responsibility for the destruction of some of the Colonization Fleet in 1962, which in turn led to the destruction of Indianapolis. Yeager flat out told Goldschmidt that he would continue to contact Lizard-Americans.Homeward Bound, pgs. 621-624. Grabowski Gunther Grillparzer Solomon Gruver Gus Max Hagerman Hanrahan Hawkins Henry Marjorie Henry Hexham Chester Hicks Higuchi Fred Hipple Ho Ma Maximilian Höcker (Itb) Maximilian Höcker was a lieutenant colonel in the German army, stationed in Paris. He offered terms of release for British flyers George Bagnall and his crew when they were shot down over German territory. As both Germany and the U.K. were still officially at war at this point, Höcker offered a parole, including signed statements that they would not fly against Germany ever again. If they had refused, Höcker would have ordered them into prison camps.In the Balance, pgs. 107-108. Leo Horton Hou Yi Howard Hsia Shou-Tao Ignacy Irma Isaac (Worldwar) Jacobs Jacques (Worldwar) Johann Jäger Jerzy Jimmy (Worldwar) Joachim (Worldwar) Johannes Constantine Jordan José (Worldwar) Max Kagen Kapellmeister Karol Feofan Karpov (ItB) Feofan Karpov was a colonel in the Red Air Force. He informed Ludmila Gorbunova that she would transport Soviet Foreign Minister Vyacheslav Molotov in her small plane to Germany for diplomatic talks during the war with the Race.In the Balance, pg. 409-10. Yevdokia Kasherina (ItB) Yevdokia Kasherina was a pilot in the Red Air Force and a colleague of Ludmila Gorbunova. She informed Gorbunova about a letter that German soldier Heinrich Jäger had sent Gorbunova.In the Balance, pgs. 241-242, PB. Maurice Kennan Jakub Kipnis Sid Klein Roman Klopotowski Zofia Klopotowski Lieutenant Colonel Kobayashi (Itb) Kobayashi was a Japanese lieutenant colonel who interrogated Teerts about radar technolgy. Kobayashi wanted Teerts to build a radar for Japan. Teerts, a mere pilot, didn't know how to build a radar. Kobayashi believed Teerts, and then wondered why he should be kept alive. He and his superior Colonel Doi began an animated discussion as to what should be done with Teerts, which was interupted by a Race bombing raid. After the raid, Doi's argument prevailed and Teerts was spared.In the Balance, pgs. 304-306. Kobeski (ItB) Kobeski played for the Madison Blues Triple-I league baseball team in 1942, just prior to the Race's invasion of Earth. Joe Sullivan, the pitcher for the Decatur Commodores, struck him out, much to Kobeski's disgust.In the Balance, pg. 5-6, PB. Kovacs (ItB) Kovacs was the pitcher for the Madison Blues Triple-I league baseball team in 1942, just prior to the Race Invasion of Tosev 3.In the Balance, pg. 6. Viktor Kraminov (ItB) Viktor Kraminov was lieutenant colonel in the Soviet Red Army. He was assigned to escort Heinrich Jäger and Georg Schultz when they were sent to Moscow as part of a German team led by Otto Skorzeny. Kraminov and Boris Lidov proposed a joint Soviet-German operation to attack a Lizard convoy. The Soviets and the Germans were able to secure samples of plutonium during this attack, which benefitted their countries' respective explosive-metal bomb programs.In the Balance, pgs. 201-205. Kurowski Edward Lane (ItB) Edward "Ted" Lane was the radioman in George Bagnall's bomber crew in 1942.In the Balance, pg. 3, PB. He was part of several missions against the Race early in the war.Ibid., pg. 266. Freddie Laplace Leah (ItB) Leah was a Jewish fighter living in Warsaw, Poland. She and a boy named David acted as decoys for Rivka and Reuven Russie, respectively, thus allowing the mother and her son to escape from the Race when Moishe Russie refused to broadcast propaganda for the Race.In the Balance, pgs. 340-341. Lejb (ItB) Lejb was a Polish Jew in Hrubieszow. He allowed Heinrich Jäger to use his home when Jäger was smuggling plutonium back into Germany. He was present when Mordechai Anielewicz took part of the uranium from Jäger. "Lejb" was probably an alias.In the Balance, pg. 375, PB. Leon Boris Lidov (ItB-StB) Boris Lidov was a lieutenant colonel in the Soviet NKVD. He and Viktor Kraminov proposed a joint Soviet-German attack on a Lizard convoy to Otto Skorzeny, Heinrich Jäger, and Georg Schultz.In the Balance, pg. 202-205 Skorzeny affectionately called Lidov an "old prune-faced bastard".Ibid., pg. 202. Lidov continued his service throughout the war with the Race. He interrogated pilot Ludmila Gorbunova about her relationship with Jäger (which was only just then becoming intimate) and Schultz (who was part of her ground crew) in 1943.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 37-39 Later that year, Lidov assigned Gorbunova and Schultz to provide relief to German-Soviet forces in Pskov.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 138-143. In 1944, Lidov interrogated the mutinous Lizard Ussmak.Striking the Balance, pgs. 101-105. During such an interrogation, Lidov tempted Ussmak with ginger. Lidov's translator, a male named Gazzim, saw an opportunity to attack Lidov. Ussmak joined him, keeping Lidov from reaching his gun while Gazzim sank his teeth into Lidov's throat, killing Lidov.Ibid., pgs. 188-191. Gazzim was killed and Ussmak re-captured in short order. Lo (TtB) Lo was a member of the Chinese Communist Party. He was briefly interned in a Race camp. Here he met fellow prisoner Bobby Fiore, a former baseball pitcher. After Fiore innocentl showed Lo how to pitch better, Lo and other members of the CCP pressed Fiore into escaping the camp and attacking a Race outpost, with Fiore acting as a grenadier. Lo died during the attack, but it was otherwise a success.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 279-86. Logan (Worldwar) Maczek Bill Magruder Pyotr Maksimovich Marchenko Marie (ItB) Marie was a prisoner of the Race in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered her and other prisoners on his cross-country trip in 1942. She had gray hair.In the Balance, pgs. 325-328. Donald Mather Panagiotis Mavrogordato Max (Itb) Max was a Jewish fighter in Russia. He had survived the German massacre of Jews at Baba Yar. Max was one of the participants in the joint Soviet-German mission again the Race to obtain a sample of plutonium. Foul-mouthed and tough, Max revealed the truth about Baba Yar to a somewhat disbelieving Heinrich Jäger.In the Balance, pgs. 272-283. Maxi Maxwell McBride Karl Mehler Klaus Meinecke Mendel Mieczyslaw Anton Mikahilov Mori Sergei Morozhin Herman Muldoon Lacey Nagel (HB) Lacey Nagel was Mickey's literary agent. She helped Jonathan, Karen Yeager, and Sam Yeager find a publisher for their memoirs following their return to 21st century Earth. She called and informed Sam that she made a deal with Random House in publishing his memoir, much to Sam's surprise. She said the company was excited about his autobiography.Homeward Bound, pgs. 625-626, PB. Nakayama Nigel Morton Nordenskold Norma Major Okamoto (Itb, TtB) Okamoto was a major in the Japanese army.In the Balance, pgs. 301-308. On behalf of a variety of important Japanese military officials and scientists, he interrogated Teerts for information regarding the Race's warfare technology and tactics and especially on the building of explosive-metal bombs, acting as an interpreter and applying physical abuse when his superiors believed Teerts was not being forthcoming.See, e.g., Tilting the Balance, pgs. 149-153. He also arranged for Teerts to become addicted to ginger.Ibid., pg. 274. Old Sun (ItB) '''Old Sun' was a tailor in Liu Han's village during World War II. He informed Liu Han that a Japanese bombing raid had destroyed the home of the yamen, Tang Wen Lan, and almost certainly killed him. Old Sun sanguinely announced he would be putting on white to "mourn" the despised yamen. However, when the village apothecary announced that Japanese ground forces would be attacking the village, Old Sun refused to leave his plot.In the Balance, pgs. 19-20, PB. Louise Olson Thorkil Olson Red O’Neill Andy Osborne Oscar (TtB, UtB) Oscar (d 1943) was a soldier in the United States Army during the war against the Race's Conquest Fleet. He was attached to the explosive-metal bomb project at the University of Denver and was assigned to guard Jens Larssen. His name was not in fact "Oscar", but Larssen call him that, and the soldier answered to it.Tilting the Balance, pg. 86-87. Ostensibly his duties were to protect Larssen, but in reality Oscar treated his charge like a prisoner at the orders of Colonel Hexham.Ibid. He earned Larssen's animosity when Larssen put his hands on his ex-wife, Barbara, and Oscar intervened.Ibid., pgs. 346-348. Oscar was briefly reassigned when Larssen travled to Washington state,Upsetting the Balance, pg. 18, PB. but became Larssen's guard again upon the physicist's return.Ibid., pg. 367. However, Larssen finally reached a breaking point when, after being relieved of his duties by General Leslie Groves, he was accosted by Colonel Hexham, who believed Larssen was trying to malinger. The embittered Larssen killed both Oscar and Hexham by shooting them in the head.Ibid., pgs. 454-456. Yuri Palchinsky Kliment Pavlyuchenko Julian Peary Pancer (Second Contact - Aftershocks) Pancer was a Beffel that Heinrich, son of Mordechai Anielewicz, found in the streets of Lodz. Much against the better judgement of his mother and sister Miriam, he kept and named it Pancer, Polish for tank. This decision would prove lucky. When David Nussboym tried to assassinate the Anielewiczes through arson, Pancer warned them of it, saving their lives. Pete (Worldwar) Joyce Peterman (HB) Joyce Peterman served as President of the United States the 21st Century. Communiques she'd dispatched while in office reached the Admiral Peary when it first arrived at Home, though given the eleven-year lag of these communiques, the crew of the Admiral Peary assumed that her term had expired by then, barring some drastic political change in the US.Homeward Bound, pg. 70. Richard Peterson Marko Petrovic (TtB) Marko Petrovic was a grizzled Croatian captain with scars on his face and a thick black beard.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 488-490. He assisted Heinrich Jäger and Otto Skorzeny in their action against Drefsab and the Race in the town of Split.Ibid., pgs. 572-590. Pinelli Tatiana Pirogova Yelena Popova (ItB) Yelena Popova was a major in the Soviet Air Force and Ludmila Gorbunova's superior officer. She debriefed Gorbunova about her observations of Race positions early on in the Race Invasion of Tosev 3.In the Balance, pg. 51-52. Porlock Rasmussen Ernst Riecke Buck Risberg Rita Rodney (ItB) Rodney was a human prisoner of the Race held in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered Rodney among other people on his cross-country journey in 1942.In the Balance, pgs. 325-328, PB. Miriam Rosen (DtE, A) Miriam Rosen was the chief medical officer of the American spaceship Lewis and Clark. Glen Johnson found her attractive.Down to Earth, pgs. 134-135, PB. Rosen's duties included taking care of the terminally-ill Liz Brock.Aftershocks, pg. 90, PB. She was of the opinion that President Earl Warren would have been impeached and convicted of his attack on the Race's Colonization Fleet if the truth had been learned in a different way.Ibid., pgs. 296-299. Stepan Rudzutak (StB) Stepan Rudzutak was one of the gang bosses in a Soviet gulag in Siberia during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. His way of persuading the prisoners in his gang was to tell them that if their work quota wasn't met, then they wouldn't eat. David Nussboym served in Rudzutak's gang in 1944.Striking the Balance, pgs. 132-134. Greg Ruzicka (A) '''Greg Ruzicka' (c. 1944-????) was a childhood friend of Jonathan Yeager. The two met in the fourth grade and remained friends throughout their adolescence and into their adulthood. Ruzicka was best man at Yeager's wedding to Karen. Like Yeager, Ruzicka practiced Race Mimicking. He also smoked a pack of cigarettes a day despite having been raised at a time when serious health risks associated with the habit were becoming known.Aftershocks, pg. 588, PB. Sal (ItB) Sal was a human prisoner of the Race held in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered Sal among other people on his cross-country journey in 1942. Sal was a bleach-blond.In the Balance, pg. 325-328. Charlie Sanders Saul (Worldwar) Emilia Sawatski Ewa Sawatski Jozef Sawatski Maria Sawatski Wladyslaw Sawatski Dieter Schmidt Sergeant Schneider Georg Schultz Gerald Sebring (ItB) Gerald Sebring (presumed dead, 1942) was an American physicist from Berkeley, California. He worked with the Metallurgical Laboratory at the University of Chicago. He had intended to return to Berkeley in the summer of 1942 to conduct research and marry a colleague's secretary; his plans were preempted when the arrival of the Race's Conquest Fleet made travel all but impossible. Sebring instead volunteered to travel to Washington, DC to meet with government officials and remind them that defending Chicago long enough for the phycisists to continue their research was all-important.In the Balance, pgs. 94-96, PB. Unfortunately, no one in White Sulphur Springs, West Virginia, where the War Department had relocated after the destruction of Washington by one of the Race's atomic bombs, had seen or heard from him. It was assumed the train on which he'd been traveling had been destroyed and he'd been killed.Ibid., pg. 161. Hiram Sharp Shmuel Sholom (StB) Sholom was a Jewish partisan part of an anti-Race cell near Hrubieszów. In 1944, he acted as a translator between fellow partisan Witold and Soviet pilot Ludmila Gorbunova. When Witold claimed he could fix Gorbunova's plane, he quickly demonstrated he didn't have an knowledge, a fact Sholom confirmed for Gorbunova. When Witold seemed to threaten Sholom, Sholom reminded him that Jews were not so helpless anymore. Witold retreated.Striking the Balance, pgs. 95-97. When Gorbonova suggested Witold might now sell the group out the Race, Sholom assured her that the threat of death would keep Witold in line. He needled her about the fact that this was much the situation in the USSR, and expressed utter contempt for the governments of Poland and Germany. When she wondered why he was with the partisans, then, and not with the Race, he acknowledged that the Race was the worst option for humanity.Ibid., pg. 97. Nikifor Sholudenko Shura Pinchas Silberman Joe Simpkin Skriabin Smithers (Worldwar) Hayward Smithson Smitty (Worldwar) Tadeusz Sobieski Michael Spiegel (ItB) Michael Spiegel was a lieutenant colonel in the German army. He commanded the garrison in Satu Mare, Romania which, by 1943, was the northernmost town Germany still controlled after the Race's Conquest Fleet had advanced into the country in 1942. Mordechai Anielewicz notified Spiegel that the Race intended to attack the Romanian town of Ploesti in an effort to cut off Germany's oil supply. The Germans were able to thwart the attack. Spiegel had a pretty good idea of Anielewicz's ethnicity. He interrupted himself when he was going to sign off their phone call with "Heil Hitler."In the Balance, pg. 479, PB. Ssu Shun-Ch’in Fred Stangegate Roger Stansfield Stefania Joe Sullivan (ItB) Joe Sullivan (b. 1925) was the pitcher for the Decatur Commodores when the Race attacked the United States.In the Balance, pgs. 5-6, PB. Sullivan was 17-years-old at the beginning of the invasion, and showed tremendous talent. Unfortunately, he dislocated his shoulder when a Race helicopter attacked train the team was on.Ibid., pgs. 42-43. Joshua Summer Wendell Summers (UtB) Wendell Summers was a resident of Lakin, Kansas when the Race invaded in 1942. He and his daughter, Penny were able to join a U.S. Army cavalry unit under the command of Rance Auerbach and escape Lakin in 1943. Wendell did not get far before he was killed by a Killercraft's strafing run. Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 34-35. Suzie Sylvia (ItB, StB) Sylvia was a barmaid at the White Horse Inn, in Dover, England.In the Balance, pg. 69, PB Although both Jerome Jones and David Goldfarb pursued Syliva and her fellow barmaid Daphne, the two women preferred RAF pilots to radar operators.Ibid., pgs. 70-71, generally. Sylvia had a long relationship with Douglas Bell when the Race Invasion of Tosev 3 began.Ibid., pgs. 182-186. Goldfarb was able to date Sylvia briefly, but she turned her attention elsewhere.Ibid., pgs. 366-368. Sylvia continued to work at the White Horse Inn through the war and after the Peace of Cairo.Striking the Balance, pg. 436, PB. Stan Szymanski Tadeusz Tang Wen Lan Tatiana Terence Pete Thomsen (ItB) Pete Thomsen was a reporter for the Rockford Courier-Journal when the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded Earth in 1942. He enlisted immediately, sharing a few words with Sam Yeager while waiting in line for inspection.In the Balance, pg. 66, PB. Charlie Thompkins Tolya Tompkins Tsuye Judah Ussishkin Sarah Ussishkin Jacob van Alen Hank Vernon (TtB) Hank Vernon was the ship's engineer aboard the Duluth Queen, a ship Jens Larssen rode into Minnesota on his cross-country trek to Denver in 1943. Vernon and Larssen passed some time listening to Edward R. Murrow on the radio. While Larssen wanted to hear the news stories, Vernon insisted on commenting, often drowning out the radio.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 21-22. Victor (Worldwar) Virgil (Worldwar) Eddie Wagner (ItB) Eddie Wagner was a private attached to General George Patton's army in Indiana in 1942. He detained Jens Larssen, and then escorted him to Patton's headquarters.In the Balance, pg. 401, PB. Rolf Whitman Alf Whyte (ItB, TtB) Alf Whyte (d. 1943) was a British navigator during the aborted World War II and the Race Invasion of Tosev 3.In the Balance, pg. 15. He was part of George Bagnall's crew from 1942 until 1943. He survived the downing of their bomber in France in 1942; his crew made their way back to the U.K. successfully after being given parole by German Lt. Colonel Maximilian Höcker.Ibid., pgs. 103-108. The next year, Whyte and the rest of the crew traveled to the Soviet Union to provide radar technology to the soldiers at Pskov.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 74-76. The whole crew wound up staying to help maintain the peace between the Soviet and German partisans that had united out of necessity.Ibid. pg. 83-84. Whyte was killed during a battle not far from Pskov.Ibid. pg. 165. Katherine Wiedemann (HB) Lieutenant Colonel Katherine Wiedemann was one of the officers of the Thomas Edison who gave a presentation that commemorated the crew of the Admiral Peary and addressed anything to help the crew adjust to physical complications, specifically being restricted to long term weightlessness. Wiedemann gave the crew the choice of remaining aboard the Admiral Peary or returning to the Sol System in the Thomas Edison, where they would either remain in U.S. space stations for the rest of their lives or settle on the Moon, in Moon Base Alpha or Moon Base Beta. Ralph Wiggs Witold (StB) Witold 'was a Polish blacksmith who volunteered to help fix Ludmila Gorbunova's plane after she crash-landed in Hrubieszów to help local partisans. However, he had no experience or knowledge in fixing the engine of a plane. In fact, he was only trying to impress Ludmila, a fact she quickly realized when he had no idea what a crankshaft was. When Sholom, Witold's Jewish translator, pointed out as such, Witold said something profane to him. Sholom immediately whipped out his weapon and reminded Witoldthat the Jews weren't as weak as before and could pay back slights. Witold angrily withdrew.''Striking the Balane, pgs. 95-97. Wladeslaw Frankie Wong (SC) '''Frankie Wong (d 1963) was an American lawyer who practiced in Los Angeles, California. Wong was a second-generation American citizen; his grandfather had been a Chinese peasant who left his home in Guangdong Province as a young man in the late nineteenth century and moved to the United States to work on the Transcontinental Railroad. Wong was fluent in Chinese, though he was more comfortable with his grandfather's Cantonese dialect than in the more common Mandarin.Second Contact, pgs. 247-249. In 1963, Wong was hired by the United States to assist Liu Han, the Chinese Communist Party's representative to the United States, by interpreting for her and driving her and her daughter, Liu Mei.Ibid., pg. 252. He was with the Lius, Sam Yeager, and Straha when they were fired upon by an assassin. Which of the group he was targeting was not clear. Wong was the only one in the group, which also included Straha's body guard, to be hit. He died immediately, leaving behind a wife and children.Ibid., pgs. 398-399. Vicki Yamagata (A) Vicki Yamagata was Karen Yeager's maid of honor at her wedding to Jonathan Yeager. Vicki and Karen were old, old friends; they had known each other even longer than had Jonathan and his best man, Greg Ruzicka.Aftershocks, pg. 588, PB. Louise Yeager (ItB) Louise Yeager was married to Sam Yeager between the wars. Unable to cope with his semi-nomadic lifestyle as a ballplayer in the minor leagues, she divorced him some time before World War II.In the Balance, pg. 66, PB. Yetta Yitzkhak Hank York Yossel (ItB) Yossel was a Jewish fighter in Poland. He intercepted Heinrich Jäger when Jäger was returning to Germany with a sample of plutonium. Yossel wanted to kill Jäger, but he was under orders to bring Jäger to Mordechai Anielewicz.In the Balance, pgs. 372-376. Leon Zelkowitz =The Race= Aaatos Breltan Breltan was a radar technician on the 67th Emperor Sohrheb. He detected an incoming "missile" (actually an artillery shell fired from the railway gun Dora) approaching the ship and had easily believed that the ship's antimissile system would shot it down, but quickly came to shock that it shrugged off and is killed from the impending explosion. Bunim Chook (StB) Small-Unit Group Leader Chook was a junior infantry officer in the Race's Conquest Fleet during their 1942 invasion. Chook was hatched on Home and from a young age assigned to the military. He was trained by first-generation officers of the army raised by the 63rd Emperor Fatuz. On completion of his training he embarked on the Conquest Fleet setting out for Tosev 3. When the invasion started, Chook was part of the force sent out to invade and conquer the non-Empire of the United States. He saw hard fighting at various locations in Illinois. When a general ceasefire was called in 1944, Chook - then in the vicinity of Fall Creek, Illinois - met with Second Lieutenant Mutt Daniels and Sergeant Herman Muldoon to negotiate a truce. Chook, who was fairly fluent in English, expressed a grudging respect for the Tosevites' tenacious fighting, which they fully reciprocated. Chook went as far as to say that, in a way he felt he had more in common with his Tosevite adversaries than with his own High Brass back of the line, a feeling the two Tosevites also shared.Striking the Balance, pgs. 351-353. When the Peace of Cairo led to the Race's forces being pulled out of the United States, Chook went to say goodbye to Daniels and Muldoon, and they spent a pleasant evening hour speaking at the Tosevites' fire. Daniels told Chook of his pre-war career as a baseball coach, which he considered resuming. Chook, who had witnessed American Tosevites' passion for baseball, appreciated that guiding a team for such a game was skilled work. For himself, Chook looked forward to continued fighting with Tosevites in locations not covered by the Peace of Cairo - having no other profession than a soldier. During the conversation, Chook disclosed to the two Tosevites that in normal times Home had no army whatsoever - the Race feeling that such was a useless expense since the planet was unified tens of thousands of years in the past and there was no one to pose a threat - and that soldiers were trained and weapons constructed only on the rare occasions when an Emperor decreed a Soldiers' Time in preparation for conquering a new planet. Chook had no hesitation about disclosing this information and no idea that he might be betraying a vital secret and exposing the Race's vulnerable spot - since, at the time, neither the Race not the Tosevites conceived of the idea that Tosevites might eventaully be able to construct starships and reach Home. In fact, Sam Yeager - one of the baseball players formerly trained by Daniels - would eventually land on Home, though neither Chook nor Daniels would ever know it.Ibid., pgs. 473-476. Ekretkan (UtB) Ekretkan (d. 1943) was an infantrymale of the Race's Conquest Fleet at Tosev 3. He took part in the Race's invasion of Britain, where he was killed in a poison gas attack. Before dying, he was interrogated by Moishe Russie and David Goldfarb. When Ekretkan learned that there was no cure for his poisoned condition, he begged Goldfarb to kill him. After Ekretkan died, Russie rummaged through his belongings and equipment. Upon finding a couple of photos, Russie concluded that the Race did not have a family life, emphasizing friendship and worshiping their emperor (who served as something of a parent) to help stave off what would otherwise have been a lonely existence.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 166-167, PB. Elifrim (UtB) Elifrim was a male of the Race. He commanded a killercraft base in France during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 174, PB. Elifrim discussed the Race's invasion of Britain with Teerts. After hearing the reports from Teerts about British planes being curiously flying so low and seemingly unnoticed by the Race killercrafts, Elifrim sadly revealed to Teerts that the planes were radio-controlled and that the British had been distracting the killercraft into depleting their anti-aircraft missiles. This tactic forced the Race to abandon its air-superiority in the northern pocket in Britain, leaving Race ground forces without air support.Ibid., pgs. 263-264. Erewlo (ItB) Subleader Erewlo of the communication section was the one who informed Atvar that strange radio signal were picked up from Tosev 3 and therefore the technological level was much more advance than expected. He was apparently nervous about telling Atvar the news.In the Balance, pg. 4, PB. Essaff Facaros (HB) Facaros was the Senior Planner of the Ministry of Transportation, which oversaw ordinary spaceflight. It was also the agency most responsible for the Race's military matters. He informed Atvar that the Ministry had learned that the United States had launched a starship which was destined for Home. Facaros had asked Atvar to undergo cold sleep to await for the ship's arrival and even was willing to pay him for his cooperation. In the end, Facaros reluctantly agreed to certain demands to gaining Atvar's involvement with the Tosevites.Homeward Bound, pgs. 41-44, pb. Feneress Forssis (TtB) Forssis was a landcruiser gunner in the Race's Conquest Fleet. Shortly after the Race invaded Tosev 3 in 1942, Forssis served in France, until the area was deemed pacified. He was moved to the Soviet Union. He was returned to France the following year, when German forces again gained a toe-hold in France. Ussmak briefly served with Forssis in France in 1943.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 25-26, PB. Fsseffel Gatemp (HB) Gatemp was a zisuili farmer. He instructed Karen Yeager in riding eppori.Homeward Bound, pg. 219. Gazzim Gnik (ItB) Gnik was a Race commander who controlled forces in Fiat, Indiana. Gnik interrogated Jens Larssen, who was passing through Fiat when he was stopped by a Race patrol.In the Balance, pgs. 323-324. Larssen was imprisoned in Fiat's local church. Gnik interrogated Larssen twice. During the second interrogation, Gnik gave Larssen a truth serum, but the drug proved useless.Ibid., pgs. 395-397. Gnik, believing that Larssen didn't pose a threat, allowed him to go on his way.Ibid., pgs. 397-398. Hassov Henrep (HB) Henrep was a Medium Spaceship Commander of the Race whose command was the orbital spaceship Horned Akiss. Henrep's ship was deployed to guard against any aggression on the part of the American starship Admiral Peary when that ship arrived in the Tau Ceti system carrying nuclear missiles and began orbiting Home. The Horned Akiss had several exchanges with the Tosevite crew, most of them in the interest of establishing bonds of friendship between the two governments (though the Tosevites took advantage of some of these meetings to flood the black market with ginger). However, Henrep was a dour sort who saw little use to these exchanges--not at all unlike his American counterpart, Charles Healey.Homeward Bound, pgs. 182-183. Herrep (HB) Herrep was the longtime Protocol Master.Homeward Bound, pg. 120. He was responsible for obtaining an audience for the American ambassador to Home before the 37th Emperor Risson. This process was unusual and involved a great deal of research. The last such ceremonial audience had taken place prior to Home's unification, and any materials relating to the topic had never been entered into a computer database, requiring careful reading and review. Moreover, the written language was antiquated, making interpretation difficult. Further complicating the matter was Herrep's personal distaste for the unprecedented idea of dealing with representatives from a "not-empire". Atvar convinced Herrep to treat the Americans as he would an empire, and that it was in the interests of both the Race and the Americans to do so. Herrep wondered about the sort of precedent he was setting given that other "not-empires" would be seeking audience with the Emperor as well.Ibid. pgs. 279-283. Herrep escorted Sam Yeager to the Emperor personally. He confided in Yeager that he'd found researching the whole issue endlessly fascinating. After Yeager left the Emperor, Herrep congratulated him on his performance.Ibid., pgs. 296-304. Hessef (TtB) Hessef was Race landcruiser commander. He was part of the Conquest Fleet that invaded Tosev 3 in 1942. Hessef logged an excellent record while serving in Spain.Tilting the Balance, pg. 29. After Spain was subdued, Hessef and his gunner, Tvenkel, were transferred to Besançon, France. Thanks to the boredom of down-time between combat, Hessef and Tvenkel both became ginger-tasters.Ibid., pg. 31. In 1943, Ussmak was assigned to drive Hessef's landcruiser. Ussmak had also developed a ginger-addiction prior to arriving in France.Ibid. Hessef and Tvenkel tended to taste before combat. Consequently, they were prone to being cocky and reckless when they entered a battle.Ibid, see, e.g., pg. 104-106. Ussmak refrained. He grew frustrated with how incompetent Hessef was under the influence.See, e.g., pg. 303. After ginger-tasting led to a near-disaster, Ussmak informed intelligence officer Drefsab of Hessef and Tvenkel's ginger tasting.Ibid., pg. 307. Hessef was relieved from duty and arrested.Ibid. pg. 308. Hetto Hisslef Hisstan (StB) Hisstan was Fleetlord of the Conquest Fleet which conquered Halless 1 for the Race millennia before a similar conquest of Tosev 3 was attempted under Atvar. Afterwards, he came to be known by the title Hisstan the Conqueror.Striking the Balance, pg. 319, PB Horrep (ItB, UtB) Horrep was shiplord of the 29th Emperor Jevon, part of the Race's Conquest Fleet at Tosev 3. Horrep commanded Race forces near St. Louis, Missouri in the United States, where his ship landed in late 1943.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 54. Horrep was a political ally of StrahaIn the Balance, pg. 312, PB. After a motion to remove Atvar from his position for incompetence failed, Straha used the guise of a conference with Horrep to travel to the United States and defect to its government.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 54-55. Hossad Ianxx Innoss Jisrin Jussop (HB) Jussop was a tour guide for the American delegation to Preffilo. He was liked by Jonathan Yeager than Jussop's counterpart Trir, as he didn't seem to take questions as personal affronts. He even managed to give a tour of the mausoleum where urns holding the ashes of eons' worth of past Emperors were on display as his government had made that arrangement. He tried his best in removing haranguing Race reporters from harassing the delegation. Kahanass (SC) Kahanass was a Race radar-operator at the air force base between China and Monterrey. He was one of Penny Summers' best ginger-customers. While he was surprised to meet Penny and Rance Auerbach when they visited Mexico in 1963, he was nonetheless pleased to see her and her product. However, no sooner had they closed the deal than Race anti-ginger operatives appeared and arrested all three. Auerbach suspected that the Race had been watching Kahanass for some time, not that it mattered.Second Contact, pgs. 367-369, PB. Kassnass Kralk Professor Kralk was a female physicist who wrote a memorandum concerning criticizing the "Tosevites'" discovery of faster than light travel, stating the creators to be frauds and the concepts for FTL to be impossible despite the grounding evidences regarding FTL that were transmitted from Tosev 3 to Home. Pesskrag had regarded Kralk as a sound female when she was younger but sadly reflected her as being "ossified." Krefak Krentel (ItB) Krentel (d. 1942) was Ussmak's Landcruiser commander in the Race's Conquest Fleet, stationed in the Soviet Union. Krentel was highly arrogant and authoritative, but not particularly competent. Ussmak secretly disliked Krentel, but publicly respected his commanding officer as required by the Race's hierarchical system.In the Balance, pgs. 143-148, PB. Krentel was killed during a joint German-Soviet raid in the ruins of two downed fleetships. He was unable to escape his Landcruiser before it exploded.Ibid., pgs. 273-274. Kssott (HB) '''Kssott' was a member of the Imperial Office of Scientific Management. He learned about Ttomalss sending a data pack containing Tosevite technological advancement retrieved from Tosev 3 to Pesskrag and later angrily reprimanded Ttomalss for distributing "confidential" information. Ttomalss argued that the Imperial Office of Scientific Management should not have withheld the data in the first place and their lack of response to the information. Despite Ttomalss' argument for the necessity for the survival of their species, Kssott saw this as unimportant.Homeward Bound, pg. 156. Mozzten (ItB) Mozzten was shiplord whose ship was based in the United States. During a conference with Atvar, Mozzten was one of the shiplords who informed Atvar about the ginger consumption among his soldiers. Atvar's initial response was to simply order Mozzten and the other shiplords to forbid the use of ginger. This eventually proved impossible.In the Balance, pg. 313-314. Msseff Mzepps Nikeaa Nivvek Nossat Optician (HB) An optician of the Race met Jonathan Yeager in a park in Sitneff one morning. He had a genial conversation with Yeager, discussing astronomy, telling lawyer jokes, and asking about Telerep, an old friend of the optician's who served in the Conquest Fleet from whom the optician had never heard since the fleet left. In fact Telerep, whom Yeager did not know, had been killed in the Soviet Union very shortly after the fleet's landing, and before Yeager's birth.Homeward Bound, pgs. 249-250. Oyyag Pellakrenk (HB) Pellakrenk was a Rabotev shuttle pilot living on Home. When the American FTL starship Commodore Perry arrived in the Tau Ceti system in 2031, Pellakrenk was assigned the task of ferrying Sam Yeager and his diplomatic mission from Sitneff to the vessel. Like his fellow Rabotev Raatiil, who had transported the diplomats to Sitneff from their original starship, the Admiral Peary, Pellakrenk was chosen partly because, as a Rabotev, he could not be influenced by any ginger the Tosevites might have as a member of the Race could be.Homeward Bound, pgs. 55-553, PB. Ppevel Pssufalu (StB) Pssufalu was Fleetlord of the Conquest Fleet which conquered Rabotev 2 for the Race millennia before a similar conquest of Tosev 3 was attempted. He was ever after known by the title Pssufalu the Conqueror.Striking the Balance, pg. 312, PB. Raatiil (HB) Raatiil was a Rabotev shuttlecraft pilot living on Home. He spoke English. He was chosen by the 37th Emperor Risson's government to transport Sam Yeager and his diplomatic mission from the Admiral Peary to Sitneff, partly because as a Rabotev he was not susceptible to the narcotic effects of ginger. Raatiil saw himself as a full citizen of the Empire, and nothing but. He did not feel any resentment toward members of the Race for conquering his people in Rabotev 2's ancient history.Homeward Bound, pgs. 79-85. Relek (ItB) Relek was shiplord of the 16th Emperor Osjess during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. Relek commanded Race forces in China. During a meeting between the shiplords and Atvar, Relek was the first shiplord to report to Atvar about the ginger consumption among his forces in China, which rendered a fair number of the Race soldiers "unfit" for duty. In response, Atvar simply ordered Relek and other shiplords to forbid the use of ginger. This proved an impossiblity within a short time.In the Balance, pg. 313, PB. Relhost (A) Relhost was a soldier of the Race's Conquest Fleet. By 1965 he had attained the rank of general and was a commander of Race forces attempting to retake vast stretches of China from the Chinese Communist Party.Aftershocks, pgs. 450-453, PB. That year he received Liu Han, a member of the communist party's Central Committee, as an ambassador from the communists. Liu Han had hoped to negotiate a certain amount of autonomy for the CCP within China, a recognition of limited sovereignty within the territory communist forces controlled, or even the total withdrawal of Race forces from all of China. Relhost, however, proved an extremely unrecepteive negotiating partner, refusing even to consider any of Liu Han's proposals or to make any counterproposals of his own. He sent Liu Han back to Communist headquarters, her ears ringing with promises that the Race would continue the fight as long as necessary and would defeat the Chinese insurgents in the end. For her part, Liu Han promised that her side would continue fighting indefinitely and that the victory would be theirs.Ibid., pgs. 491-493. Rokois (UtB) Rokois was Pshing's subordinate during the Race's campaign to conquer Tosev 3. Rokois substituted for Pshing's as Atvar's adjutant during the Emperor's Hatching Day in 1943. He reported to Atvar aboard the 127th Emperor Hetto about a terrorist bombing attack in Peking, China, killed several administrators and soldiers. Rokois also informed Atvar that the attack came with a demand from Liu Han the return of her daughter Liu Mei. Atvar intially tried to disregarded Liu Han's demands, but ultimately ordered the child's return to her mother.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 489-491. Rolvar (ItB) Rolvar was a killercraft pilot with the Race's Conquest Fleet on Tosev 3.In the Balance, pgs. 29-31. He was a member of Teerts's squadron, and flew with Teerts's successor, Gefron. Rolvar flew a combat mission against Ploesti, Romania designed to deny Germany a fuel source.Ibid., pgs. 477-482. Saltta Sherran (TtB) Sherran was the first male of the Race to circumnavigate Home. Ussmak compared himself and his landcruiser mates to Sherran's band as they journeyed over the uncharted surface of Tosev 3.Tilting the Balance, pg. 525. Shonar Skoob Ssamraff Sserep Ssofeg (ItB) Ssofeg was a Race infantrymale. Part of his duties included guarding Chinese apothecary Yi Min. He was the first of his species to become addicted to ginger.In the Balance, pgs. 112-114, pb. Eventually Ssofeg began exchanging Race technology and other assets to Yi Min for ginger, and ultimately spread the news about the ginger to his colleagues.Ibid., pgs. 286-288. Sstravo (HB) Sstravo was an elderly male of the Race who owned and operated a bookstore in Sitneff. When Sam Yeager visited Home as the United States ambassador, he visited Sstravo's store and asked for older books which had not been brought to Tosev 3 aboard the Conquest or Colonization Fleets. Sstravo recommended that Yeager read the literary classic Gone with the Wind.Homeward Bound, pgs. 125-126, PB. Starraf Strukss Svallah Telerep (Itb) Telerep (d. 1942) was a male of the Race who served in the Conquest Fleet which attempted to conquer Tosev 3. He was a landcruiser gunner who served with Ussmak.In the Balance, pgs. 53-54. Both initially served under Votal, whom they respected. When Votal was killed,Ibid., pg. 54. Ussmak and Telerep served under the less competent Krentel.Ibid., pgs. 143-148. While both hated Krental, Telerep was very good at carrying out even the most ridiculous order with professionalism, a feat that impressed Ussmak, who'd heard the vitriol Telerep had aimed at Krentel behind his back.Ibid., pg. 146. Telerep was killed in the Soviet Union a few months after Votal.Ibid., pg. 148. Before leaving Home, Telerep had been friends with a young male who went on to become an optician. When the Admiral Peary visited Home in 2031, this optician (now decades older) met Jonathan Yeager in a park and asked Yeager if he knew Telerep or had any information on his fate--the optician had never heard. Yeager responded that he did not, given that he was born after Telerep's death.Homeward Bound, pg. 230. Tsaisanx Tsaisanx represented the Race's consul in Los Angeles and had been a veteran of the Race's Conquest Fleet during the invasion of Tosev 3. He learned of Sam Yeager's strained relationship with the United States government and attempted to convince Yeager to betray state secrets to him; Yeager refused, much to Tsaisanx's dismay. during the invasion of Tosev 3. Tvenkel (TtB) Tvenkel was a landcruiser gunner of the Race's Conquest Fleet during the invasion of Tosev 3. He served under Hessef in Spain.Tilting the Balance, pg. 29. After Spain was subdued, Hessef and his gunner, Tvenkel, were transferred to Besançon, France. Thanks to the boredom of down-time between combat, Hessef and Tvenkel both became ginger-tasters.Ibid., pg. 31. In 1943, Ussmak was assigned to drive Hessef's landcruiser. Ussmak had also developed a ginger-addiction prior to arriving in France.Ibid. Hessef and Tvenkel tended to taste before combat. Consequently, they were prone to being cocky and reckless when they entered a battle.Ibid, see, e.g., pg. 104-106. Ussmak refrained. He grew frustrated with how incompetent Hessef was under the influence.See, e.g., pg. 303. After ginger-tasting led to a near-disaster, Ussmak informed intelligence officer Drefsab, of Hessef and Tvenkel's ginger tasting.Ibid., pg. 307. Tvenkel was relieved from duty and arrested.Ibid. pg. 308. Ummfac Uotat Vesstil (UtB) Vesstil was a shuttlecraft pilot assigned to the 206th Emperor Yower of the Race's Conquest Fleet on Tosev 3. In 1944, his shiplord, Straha, ordered him to pilot a shuttle to the 29th Emperor Jevon outside St. Louis, Missouri so Straha could consult with Shiplord Horrep of that vessel. Straha ordered Vesstil to put the shuttle down behind American lines, and both Straha and Vesstil defected to the United States. However, Vesstil was not considered a traitor by the Race, even after he shared his considerable knowledge of rocket technology with Robert Goddard and other prominent American rocket scientists, because he was following the orders of his duly-constituted superior.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 336-340. Votal (ItB) Votal (d. 1942) was a landcruiser commander. Ussmak served as his drier, and Telerep as his gunner.In the Balance, pg. 52, PB.. Early in the invasion of Tosev 3, Votal was killed by sniper fire in the Soviet Union when he stuck his head out of the cupola to get a good view of the terrain.Ibid., pg. 54. While the act might have appeared careless, it was common practice for Race Landcruiser commanders to stick their head out of the cruiser, as it had been millenia since the Race encountered a people who could employ sniper tactics. Ussmak and Telerep quickly avenged Votal.Ibid., pg. 55. Wakonafula (HB) Wakonafula was a Hallessi citizen of the Race's empire of unknown profession. He lived in Sitneff on Home; his ancestors emigrated to the planet from Halless 1 to study in Home's universities, which were superior to Halless 1's. In 2031, he met Jonathan and Karen Yeager and Tom and Linda de la Rosa in that city. He identified himself as a citizen of the Empire and believed that Hisstan the Conqueror's Conquest Fleet had greatly improved quality of life for his people. Karen Yeager suspected he may have been a plant, that the Race may have arranged his apparently random meeting with the American diplomats to convince them that Hallessi were more content citizens of the Empire than they really were.Homeward Bound pgs 174-176, PB. Wuppah Xarol Yendiss (HB) Yendiss was the Emperor's chief scientific adviser. She was reached out by Atvar's proposal for a hypothetical drug that can control the sexual patterns of "Tosevites". When learning the ideas behind this proposed drug which he hypothesized would make the Tostevites more like the Race by reducing some acute sociological strains, Yendiss pointed out the huge expense for this kind of research to which Atvar accepted that making it will be cheaper than not making it. Yendiss does accept Atvar's proposal, though it would take time for her to look over the costs and benefits behind it much to Atvar's consternation. Yower Notes * *Worldwar